


Dancing Under the Stars

by Vicdoodah



Category: Aladdin (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Homecoming, My First Fanfic, Romance, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicdoodah/pseuds/Vicdoodah
Summary: School dance with a secret relationship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and not technically a fanfic, but it's based on the songs "Rewrite the Stars" (The Greatest Showman) and "Speechless" (Aladdin). Also, I was inspired by Spiderman HOCO to write it too.

It was a night to remember. It was homecoming and I was planning to go with my boyfriend. We had been secretly dating for about a year but no one except a few very close friends knew about us being together. I remember neither of us told our parents about us dating because we knew we’d never be allowed to be together. I mean I was the most popular girl in the school and everyone knew who I was supposed to be and he was someone who had just moved here and wasn’t well known at all. Not that it mattered to me. I still loved him. I just knew my parents wanted me to date someone with lots of money and that they would kill me if they knew about him. See, my parents are very “money will get you everywhere in life” and a lot less about relationships with people, and actually having friends. Maybe that’s why my social skills were practically garbage.  


Anyways, I had a plan to meet him at the dance. I had told my parents that there was a homecoming and they said that I had to go to it and entertain everyone since I was the most popular kid. Apparently, people can’t function without the popular people there too. My dad had driven me to school and reminded me to be myself. As if my popular front I put on was actually me. I was never myself unless I was alone or with my boyfriend. I got out of my car, promising my dad that I would “be myself,” and went inside. Immediately I was swarmed by people who had their phones out for cameras and were recording me and asking me all sorts of questions. I put on a fake smile and took a bunch of pictures with them while waiting for a break so I could get some air. Eventually, one of the teachers came over and told everyone “Start dancing!”  


I went over to a group of my friends and was talking to them when I saw my boyfriend come in and stand by the fruit punch. I told them I was going to get some punch to drink and offered to get some for them too. I started making my way towards the table. It took forever to get across the room because everyone tried talking to me on my way over, and I knew that it would be rude to just leave them so I kept stopping and having conversations with them. This is one of the side effects of being popular, everyone thinks that you’re perfect, and they want to know how you look so good or whatever they want to know. What they don’t know is that it’s all fake. I fake my smiles, and I fake how happy my popularity makes me.  


Eventually, I make it to the fruit punch table and I grab a cup and fill it up. My boyfriend sees me and bows to me. I start to laugh, smiling for real for the first time since I got to the party. “Oh stop it!” I say. “You’re making me blush!” He takes my hand and kisses it, putting on a show for the people around us. “Can I ask you for this dance?” he says with a glimmer in his eyes. I can feel the people around us stop what they are doing and start staring at us. I can’t help but feel annoyed that they have to look at us. Can’t we have any privacy? I know that they are waiting for me to reject him but I surprise them all when I put my arm around his shoulders and say “yes.”  


He grabs my hand and leads me out to the dance floor just as a slow song is starting. He moves his hands to my waist and I wrap my arms around his shoulders and look up at him. His big eyes are staring into mine and I notice that he just shaved. His hair is neatly combed back with a side part and he has a smile on his face. We start to dance and I know people are recording us and that I’ll be seeing the videos posted all over the internet but I don’t care. I just look into his loving eyes and savour this moment. It might be one of the last ones I have with him if my parents find out.  


When the song ends he grabs my hand and leads me out of the gym. I ask him, “Where are we going?” and he says, “You’ll see.” He busts open the door to the stairs and leads me up onto the roof. “What are we doing out here?” I ask. He tells me, “I wanted to be alone with you tonight, without all the cameras.” My heart leaps and I pull him into a big hug and whisper into his ear, “I’m in love with you.” I feel his arms tighten around me as if he never wants to let me go. We pull apart and he kisses me. His lips taste like love and happiness. When he pulls back and says, “I’m in love with you too” we both have huge smiles on our faces. He tells me, “I’ve been meaning to do that for a while, I just never had you alone.” I pull him into another kiss, holding his body against mine. I’m so busy kissing him that neither of us realizes that other people have shown up on the roof, having followed us out of the gym. It’s when I see a camera flash that I know we are in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long for me to publish.

We pull away from each other and he notices the cameras and whispers “Oh s***.” I laugh but I’m panicking on the inside. I can’t be seen with him, my parents will kill me. Or maybe they will kill us both, him because he kissed me, and me because I was hanging out with him. Either way, it’s bad, bad, BAD.  


A teacher steps forward to us and I recognize her as Ms. Joseph the music teacher. I feel my boyfriend’s hand around my waist; a comfort against the crowd. I lean against him for comfort and he tightens his fingers against me ever so slightly. I’m grateful that he’s with me.  


“What are you guys doing up here?” I start to answer but my boyfriend cuts me off. “We wanted to get away from the crowds. I’m sorry for any trouble I may have caused.” I noticed that he had said “I” not “we.” He was trying to keep the blame off of me, but I couldn’t let him take all the blame. “It was also my fault Miss. I’m sorry.”  


My boyfriend looks over at me and I see the look in his eyes. He didn’t want me to step in. I try to send him a message: _You don’t need to take all the blame. _If he gets the message, he doesn’t seem to care and says, “It wasn’t your fault.” He turned to the teacher. “I convinced her to come up here. I’m new here and I didn’t realize we weren’t supposed to go to the roof.” I could tell that the teacher wasn’t buying it. She looked right at him and said, “Then how did you know which stairs led up here?” He responded, “I didn’t know, I just started walking and ended up here.”  
__

____

____

I could tell the teacher was getting a little upset and I knew the cameras were still recording our voices, even if they couldn’t see us in the dark. Ms. Joseph said, “Okay guys, what’s done is done.” She faces the crowd of students that had been filming the whole thing, “Go back to the gym and continue having fun at the dance.” They all start going back downstairs, talking amongst themselves as they go.  


She turns back to us. “I know you guys are scared of what I’m going to say, but it’s honestly not the end of the world.” It kinda feels like the end to me. I’m going to be murdered when I get home. I don’t even have a will yet! The teacher must have seen my panicked face and assured me, “I won’t tell your parents about this as long as you stay in for lunch all next week.”  


That wasn’t much better! I was the creator of this super awesome club called The Book Feminists and it held meetings every Wednesday and Friday. I knew that Ms. Joseph knew about that but I had to remind her. “Will I be able to run my book club meetings still?” “If you decide to run your meetings, I’ll have to tell your parents.”  


I was screwed. There was no way I could let my parents find out about this but I didn’t want to abandon my book club meetings. I told her that she would see me at lunch, and followed her downstairs with a heavy heart.  


My boyfriend could tell that the whole thing had upset me, so he told me, “Let’s dance.” He grabs me by the hand and pulls me out to the floor, wrapping one of his arms around my lower back and the other pulling my head towards his. Before I knew it, he was kissing me again. I pulled away in shock, surprised that he would do that in front of all these people. He tells me, “They already filmed us making out before. Why shouldn’t we have some fun now?” “You do realize that my parents will kill us, right?” “They can try.” He pulls me closer to him looking into my eyes. I realize just how lucky I am, and how much I want to be with him forever. I lean in and kiss him, closing my eyes to enjoy the moment. I feel his arms around me, and I know that whatever happens to me when my parents find out about this, I’ll still have him at my side.  


We start to dance, swaying with the music. I look into his beautiful eyes and see him grin from ear to ear. “What are you thinking about?” “I’m thinking about you, my beautiful pumpkin.” Hearing this from the love of my life makes me really happy, and I feel like I could do anything with him by my side. I rest my head against his warm chest and whisper “I love you soooo much.” I can feel his heartbeat below my cheek and it causes a smile to spread across my face. “I love you too sweetheart.” Many songs come and go and we stay on the dance floor holding each other tight, gently swaying with the music. After a while, I realized that a lot of the people had left the gym, but I didn’t want to leave the warm embrace of my boyfriend’s arms. He seemed to notice as well, and hugged me a little tighter, not wanting to let go of me. I look up at him and say, “I’m so dang lucky to have you.”  


A teacher comes up to us and says, “I’m sorry but I have to ask you to leave, please. The dance is over. I hope you enjoyed it.” My boyfriend suddenly looks really shy and grabs my hand. I squeeze it and tell the teacher, “I’m sorry, we will be out of here.”  


We walk out of the gym and he walks me to my car. I can tell he doesn’t want to go home and I don’t want to either. I don’t want to let go of his hand, but I also don’t want to have to face my parents, as I know they may have already found out what happened. He looks at me with love in his eyes and tells me, “I know that your parents might be really upset and you or at me, and I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry if you get in any trouble because of me. I love you sooo much and I always will.” “It’s not your fault if I get in trouble. I’ll handle whatever consequences they give me.” He smiles. “You’re so brave, my little pumpkin.” He leans down and kisses me. I take a second to savour the moment, the feel of his warm lips on mine, his arms holding me tight against his chest. Then he pulls away, telling me that he’ll see me at school next Monday.  


I don’t want to leave his warm hug but I do, and I get into my car. I close the car door and just sit in the seat for a little while, taking in the events of the night. Boy, do I love kissing him! I get out my keys and put them in the ignition. I drive out of the parking lot and wave goodbye to my boyfriend. He has a smile on his handsome face and he blows me a kiss. I blow a kiss back to him and pull onto the street to head home. 


End file.
